Bossk needs 'Bed Rest'
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: I saw a serious lack of ANYTHING BOSSK RELATED. There isn't even a character selection for him! AN OUTRAGE I SAY! So here I am, the first to write something Bossk Related. WARNING: This has gay things in it, no like? NO READ! Please, enjoy.


Bossk was tired. Scratch that… he was EXAUSTED. A simple snatch and grab turned into a full out complicated battle for survival on Naboo against the Gungans.

"*ssssstt* Damn Gungans… almost as bad as Wookies…" He rubs lightly on a recently healed lazar burn on his fore arm. No matter how much bacta he smears on it, it

won't take away the pain. Though this is one of the many wounds he has, it is by far the most irritating. "Grrrr… must find Yvan…" Yvan is a Sith, though unlike any

other. Yvan is a kind and understanding Sith, some even go as far as to call him a Jedi, though he refuses to accept their teachings and refuses to suppress his

feelings and such. Being the Sith that he is, he is always in hiding from the Jedi, but his new hide out is very ridiculous, and to even get close to him Bossk needs a

disguise. Right now he is dressed as a Jedi Padawan and walking up to the home of Padme Amidala. A very dangerous move, but that is why Yvan chose it. Bossk

walked up to the entrance and immediately the two guards there blocked his way. "State your business." Bossk had planned for this and so replied in his gruff

Trandoshan voice, "I am Jedi Padawan Mal Siln, I am here on orders from the Jedi Council to see a person of interest inside Senator Amidala's home." Bossk had them

at Jedi. "Of course! Sorry to block you sir." They parted and Bossk entered. When he was passed he smirked. After walking through some hallways a beeping sound

came from his locator on his hip. He grabbed it and saw an arrow indicating where Yvan was. After passing a few servants and one or two clone troopers Bossk came

to a door. When it slid open there was a bedroom and a young man in a white robe which was fringed with gold was finishing changing the sheets on said bed. This

young man was Yvan. Yvan turned around and immediately smiled. Bossk walked over and wrapped his arms around Yvans waist and pressed his scaly lips against

Yvans' full human lips. When they parted Yvan cuddled into Bossk's neck. "It's been a while since I've seen you." Bossk let out a pleased warbling sound. "Yes. It has

been too long." He loved feeling Yvans smooth skin against his scales. It is a very rewarding sensation for him after working so hard for so long, just like how Yvan

liked how Bossk seemed to radiate love towards him more and more every time he returned from very stressful missions. Bossk caressed Yvans pale cheek and gazed

into his sapphire blue eyes. "Well… I did get a hit by a bolt… and it could use some of your… 'special' healing talents you have…" They were leaning in to kiss again

when suddenly the door opened and both of them were caught in a very compromising position.

* * *

><p>Padme Amidala was sitting with Anakin Skywalker talking about recent events. "So Anakin, I heard of your victory at Kimono. I trust that the clone facilities are still<p>

intact." She picked up a small glass of tea and smiled. A knock came from the door to the room they were sitting in followed by one of Padmes' door guards walking in.

They both waited for what he had to say as he bowed. "Pardon me milady but a Padawan is here to see a person of interest. I thought you should know." Anakin

became puzzled at this, he would have been informed first if there was a person of interest here, "Is it my Padawan?" The guard shook his head. "No sir, it was a

Trandoshan named Mal Siln, he said he was here on orders from the Jedi Council to see a person of interest here. Do you know him sir?" Anakin shook his head this

time, slightly confused. "No I do not. The only Trandoshan Padawan I know of is female and she is with Master Plo Koon…" Padme was becoming worried, "Did you see

which way he went?" He nodded. "Yes senator, he was headed for your quarters." Both Anakin and Padme looked at one another quickly before getting up and

heading towards the door. Before they left though, the guard called Anakin. "Sir, if I may." Anakin stopped and turned to face the guard. "Sir, the Trandoshan in

question, in my opinion, looks to be a bit too old to be a Padawan. Just in my opinion of course." Anakin nodded and both he and Padme left the room for her quarters.

On the way they talked of the possible intruder. "Are you sure you don't know any other Trandoshans in the Jedi order?" Asked Padme, slightly worried. Anakin shook

his head, "No. Other than Mater Plo Koons' Padawan, there are no others. Unless they are new to the order, even so… I should have been informed by Obi Wan.

Especially if it was a Trandoshan of all things to be joining the order." As they approached the door to Padmes' room voices could be heard from inside, one very gruff,

one rather soft. They both looked at one another. Anakin pulled out his light saber but didn't ignite it yet. He nodded and Padme pressed the button to open the door.

When the door opened everyone was surprised, though for different reasons. Nothing moved, and no one did anything for a few moment. Both Anakin and Padme

were shocked of the position that the Trandoshan and servant were in while Bossk and Yvan were shocked at being caught. Yvan recovered first and unwrapped

himself from Bossks arms. "Mistress! I-I am so sorry. I cannot begin to-" She held up a hand for silence and he immediately became quiet with his head pointed to the

floor and his shoulder slumped in defeat. Though when Bossk recovered he stood his ground and brought himself to his full height before he spoke, trying to make

himself look more important. "Senator, my name is-" Anakin immediately butted in, "Mal Siln. We know. But what is puzzling me is why I haven't seen you around the

temple. Surly I would have been informed of a new initiate. Especially for someone as old as you are." Bossk clamped his mouth shut but kept a death glare on the

irritated Jedi. Yvan let out a long sigh. "This is my fault." Everyone turned and eye to him. "This is my fault." He turned to Padme. "Mistress… I am so sorry. But… Mal

really isn't a Jedi…" She crossed her arms. "He's… my husband…" Everyone had their eyebrows raised at that, including Bossk who didn't even have eyebrows. Anakin

then broke the odd silence with a dumbfounded expression and a shocked sounding voice. "Your… husband…?" Yvan nodded, shame faced. "I am so sorry mistress…

but… the last I had heard of my husband was that his ship was captured by the separatists. But then there was a prison break on Kessel where a bunch of prisoners

were rescued… he was one of them. I got news of his freedom a week ago… but I was now in your employment and couldn't see him because of your very busy

schedule and I had no vacation time…" Anakin held up a hand, "Woah, slow down. Now please explain where your…" He looks at Bossk, still with a confused

expression. "Husband… dressed as a Jedi Padawan comes in…" Yvan takes a deep breath. "Well… see on my third day here, serving Mrs. Amidala, I noticed that Jedi

and Padawans never get stopped by guards, and if they do they say they're on business from the council. I… I've seen Jedi Ahsoka do it a lot… so I thought it would

work too… and it… did." Anakin mentally noted to reprimand Asoka later. Tears were shining in Yvans eyes when he next spoke to Padme. "I… I am sorry mistress… I

will pack my things and resign." But before he could take a step though Padme stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That won't be necessary." He

looked up at her confused, "M-mistress?" She smiled warmly. "I admit that I am showing great leniency in this, but I forgive you. Because I understand your situation."

She looked over at Anakin who seemed to be playing dumb. Padme sighed, "Come Anakin, there are things we have to discuss." He nodded as they headed out the

door. "I hear that the Republic has-" The door cut off the rest of the conversation as both Padme and Anakin walk out together. Bossk and Yvan stood there for a

moment not knowing what to say to one another. Bossk turned to look at Yvan, after a few minutes of awkward silence, with his arms crossed and a half questioning

half smug look on his reptilian face, "So… your husband eh?" Yvan blushed, while wiping the remaining tears from his red eyes, "Sorry… I had to come up with some

sort of plausible excuse. I know how you don't like to-" Suddenly Bossk swept Yvan off of his feet and looked deeply into his eyes and said in the most loving way his

rough and gravelly voice would allow, "Sounds good to me… want to get married today? Or later?" Yvan was speechless for a few moments before smiling broadly,

"Since when did the fearsome bounty hunter I used to know get so cheesy?" He kissed Yvan as best as he could and replied, "Well… I found that being cheesy

sometimes can work in my advantage… did it work?" Yvan smiled and snuggled closely to Bossk's chest and nuzzled his neck. "After work, I am completely free if that's

what you're asking." Bossk smiled a sharp toothed grin and held Yvan close practically purring, taking that as a yes from Yvan. Sure he had come to Yvan to get healed

up, among other things, but being with the love of his life, followed up by vigorous 'activities', takes away the pain just fine.


End file.
